Dragon Ball Super Scouter Battle
Dragon Ball Super Scouter Battle is a browser game than can be played on the PC or smartphones. Overview Dragon Ball Super Scouter Battle has the player collect plastic cards of various fighters, then enter their serial number or scanning the QR code to add them to the current five-man-team. Fighters can increase in strength from training using training cards and special cards can be unlocked with the Dragon Balls which are won from the World Tournament. After which, the player can request the physical card be sent to them from Bandai. Cards can also be purchase from various card retailers or through then vending machines. Currently only Japan provide the cards through vending machines. Asia region cards come in the form of booster packs. The game is currently separated into 2 regions. Asia and Japan and will be releasing their 2nd series of cards on 26th Feb 2016, however the whole game will be terminated on December, 2016 due to lack of players and limited services. Gameplay Out of the five-man-team, there will be one that is the leader, three of them are the main and the last two are sub, however the sub does not participate in the battle, they only provide their battle skill. Before starting the battle, the player is also able to choose one of their friends cards as a sub, making it to a six - man team. When the game starts, some battle skills will be activated, depending on what type is it. After all the battle skills have been activated, the battle will start and the opponent team will first choose their order three characters that are battling, then the player will choose the order of the three characters that are battling. After the decision was made, an elemental comparison will be made (Blue beats Red, Red beats Green and Green beats Blue). The player will always be the first to attack, if the first character of the player wins the opponent, then the character power will increase so as the SP, it will increase by 2, if it is a draw then the SP will increase by 1 but if the character looses, then his power will decrease. The same cycle will go on and on for all three characters and after both teams have made 3 turn attack, it will advance to the second round and the whole thing will go over and over until one team's HP becomes 0. In addition if one team gets 5 SP, th character will be able to unleash a Super Attack. Characters * Kid Goku * Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue) * Kid Gohan * Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) * Adult Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) * Vegeta (Scouter) * Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Second Grade, Super Saiyan Blue) * Majin Vegeta * Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Future Trunks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Third Grade) * Future Gohan * Pan * Gotenks (Failure, Base, Super Saiyan) * Gogeta (Super Saiyan) * Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan) * Bardock * Frieza (First Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power) * Mecha Frieza * Golden Frieza * Cell (First Form, Android 17 Absorbed, Super Perfect Form) * Cell Jr * Majin Buu * Super Buu (Base, Gotenks Absorbed) * Pure Evil Majin Buu * Kid Buu * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Beerus * Whis * Champa * Vados * Zarbon (Transformed) * Dodoria * Cui * Chilled * Nappa * Raditz * Turles * King Vegeta * Lord Slug * Garlic Jr * Piccolo * Krillin * Master Roshi (Full Power) * Yamcha * Tien * Chao zu * Mr. Satan * Videl * Yajirobe * Yamu * Spopovich * Might Mask * Launch * Babidi * Captin Ginyu * Burter * Jeice * Recoome * Guldo * Bojack * Gokua * Bido * Bujin * Zangya * Supreme Kai * Elder Kai * Kibito Kai * Uub * Kami * King Piccolo * Mr. Popo Category:Dragon Ball games